Rosa Mendes
In summer 2006, Mendes competed in the 2006 WWE Diva Search and reached the final eight. She won the first round, a dance competition. After she was eliminated on August 24, WWE signed her to a contract. On the November 24, 2008 Raw, she appeared as a planted fan, holding a sign proclaiming her WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix's number one fan. Over the next few weeks, she continued holding signs supporting Phoenix. On the December 22 Raw, Phoenix's boyfriend/tag partner Santino Marella introduced her as Rosa Mendes. The next week, she jumped the guardrail and attacked the new number one contender, Melina, who was attacking Phoenix. The next week, Stephanie McMahon said Mendes had been banned from WWE events after attacking Melina again. Mendes evaded the ban by disguising herself as a paparazzo in Melina's entrance and attacked her again. On the January 19, 2009 Raw, Marella announced he had hired Mendes to be his and Phoenix's intern. Mendes accompanied Phoenix for her title match against Melina on the February 16 Raw, and again in a dark match at No Way Out. On the March 30 Raw, Mendes made her in-ring debut in an 18-Diva tag team match, which her team lost. On April 5, Mendes competed in a Divas battle royal at WrestleMania XXV, won by Santina Marella. On the June 11 Superstars, Mendes got her first televised win when she teamed with Beth Phoenix against The Bella Twins. She lost her singles debut to Mickie James on the June 15 Raw. In August 2009, she began managing Carlito, and her association with Beth Phoenix quietly ended. On the August 31 Raw, Mendes lost a WWE Divas Championship number-one-contender battle royal when she was eliminated by Beth Phoenix, after being pushed into her by Gail Kim. On October 12, 2009, Mendes was traded from Raw to the ECW brand. She debuted on the October 20 ECW, in a backstage segment with ECW General Manager, Tiffany, who welcomed her to ECW. On the November 3 ECW she began distracting Zack Ryder, who was infatuated with her, during his matches. On the November 25 ECW, Mendes began a personal and managerial relationship with Ryder. She managed him through various feuds, including one with Tommy Dreamer, culminating on December 29, when he defeated Dreamer to force him from WWE. On the final ECW on February 16, 2010, Ryder and Mendes interfered in the main event match, and Mendes was speared by Tiffany. Ryder and Mendes then moved to the Raw brand. She made her in-ring return on the April 5 Raw, in a Divas Championship number-one-contender battle royal, which Eve Torres won. On April 27, Mendes was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2010 Supplemental Draft, without Ryder. She and Ryder reunited on the April 29 Superstars, where she managed him to a win over Primo. In her debut match for SmackDown, she lost to Kelly Kelly. In June 2010, Mendes tried to join LayCool (Layla and Michelle McCool), who refused and instead mocked her. Over the next few months, Mendes exercised in backstage segments in an attempt to impress LayCool, and cost Layla a match by distracting her by skipping rope at ringside. On the September 17 SmackDown, Rosa Mendes turned face by teaming with Kelly Kelly to lose to LayCool. In late 2010, Rosa Mendes appeared mainly in backstage segments with various wrestlers, including Kane and Hornswoggle. On the February 25, 2011, Mendes won her first SmackDown singles match, over Layla by disqualification, after McCool attacked her outside the ring. The next week, Mendes reunited with Beth Phoenix, teaming to lose to LayCool. On the March 25 SmackDown!, Mendes teamed with Kelly Kelly to again lose to LayCool. After some time away, Mendes returned on the May 27 SmackDown as a heel, managing the team of Tamina and Alicia Fox to a win over The Chickbusters (AJ and Kaitlyn). They also won the rematch a week later. On the June 17 SmackDown, Mendes teamed with Fox and Snuka to defeat The Chickbusters and Natalya. On the June 23 Superstars, they lost a rematch. On the July 29 Smackdown, they won the rubber match. On the July 15 SmackDown, Mendes lost to Divas Champion Kelly Kelly in a non-title match. On the August 1 Raw, Mendes competed in a Divas Championship number-one-contenders battle royal, which Beth Phoenix won. Mendes started managing Primo & Epico on the December 1, 2011 Superstars. On January 15, 2012, at a house show in Oakland, California, Primo and Epico defeated Air Boom for the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the WrestleMania XXVIII pre-show, they successfully defended the title against The Usos and Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in a Triple Threat tag team match. On the April 30 Raw, Primo and Epico lost the title to R-Truth and Kofi Kingston. Primo, Epico and Mendes then joined Abraham Washington's "All World Promotions" stable, until he turned on them at No Way Out, costing them the match and allying with their opponents, The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young). The next night on Raw, Mendes, Primo and Epico turned face when they defeated Prime Time Players by countout. after Young and O'Neil walked out of the match. At Money in the Bank, Mendes managed Primo and Epico to a win over The Prime Time Players. From September till the end of the year, Primo and Epico had a losing streak. On the November 19 Raw, Hornswoggle squirted Mendes in the face with a fake bouquet of flowers, with which she attempted to attack him on the December 6 Superstars, but was assaulted by Natalya. The next night on SmackDown, Mendes managed Primo and Epico in a loss to The Great Khali and Hornswoggle. During the match, she tripped on Hornswoggle and was assaulted by Natalya once again. On the December 28 SmackDown, Mendes managed Primo in a loss to Brodus Clay. After the match, Mendes confronted Clay, and was assaulted by The Funkadactlys (Naomi and Cameron). On the January 4 SmackDown, Mendes teamed with Primo and Epico and lost to Natalya, Hornswoggle and The Great Khali. On the February 11 Raw, Primo and Epico lost to Brodus Clay and Tensai. After the match, Mendes harassed Tensai and The Funkadactlys attacked her again. On the February 18 Raw, Mendes, Epico and Primo lost to Brodus, Tensai, and Naomi. On the April 19th Smackdown, they lost again to Natalya, Hornswoggle and Khali. This match was due to an argument over a parking spot. The next day, on WWE Saturday Morning Slam Rosa, Primo and Epico were interviewed by Natalya. They insulted her, setting up another rematch with Natalya, Hornswoggle and Khali the next week, which they lost again. Mendes returned to WWE TV on the July 25 WWE NXT, though didn't wrestle. On August 26, Mendes returned to Raw as a face, dancing with The Miz before his match. Despite this, she teamed up with the other heel Divas (Aksana and Alicia Fox) on the October 7 edition of Raw in a losing effort against Natalya, Eva Marie and JoJo. On the November 19th edition on Country Raw, Mendes and the other Divas competed in musical chairs that ended in a no contest due to a brawl. Later that night it was announced Rosa would make her in-ring pay-per-view debut as she is set to team with AJ Lee, Alicia Fox, Aksana, Kaitlyn, Summer Rae and Tamina Snuka to take on The Bella Twins, Cameron, Naomi, Natalya, Eva Marie, and JoJo in a 7 on 7 Divas Elimination Tag Match at Survivor Series. On the November 20th, edition of WWE Main Event Rosa along with the other "True Divas" accompanied Tamina Snuka in her match against one of the Total Divas Naomi in a winning effort. At the PPV Rosa got an elimination when she pinned Cameron but ended up getting eliminated soon after by Nikki Bella. The next night on Raw, Mendes competed in the rematch in which she would be eliminated second by the Bella Twins. At WrestleMania XXX, Mendes competed in the 14-Diva "Vickie Guerrero Invitational" match for the WWE Divas Championship but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. Starting September 7, 2014, Mendes will be featured as a main cast member of Total Divas. Mendes return to WWE on the June 23 episode of Raw, interfering on the behalf of Stephanie McMahon along with Layla El and Alicia Fox but would be thrown in the mud pool by Vickie Guerrero during their match. On July 8 episode of Main Event, Mendes participated in a six–on–one handicap match with Eva Marie, Summer Rae, Naomi and Natalya against Nikki Bella as part of Stephanie McMahon's punishment against Nikki. Mendes transitioned into a face on the September 2 episode of Main Event, when she teamed with Natalya in a losing effort to Slayers (Summer Rae and Layla El) because of a miscommunication. After two months of absence, it was announced that Mendes will return as Fandango's new dance partner to compete in the pre-show match at Survivor Series. At the event, Fandango defeated Justin Gabriel with a Salsa dancer gimmick and new theme music. On the April 13, 2015 episode of Raw, Fandango dissolved his relationship with Mendes. On the following SmackDown, she aligned herself with Adam Rose. Maternity leave and ending her career As she announced her pregnancy on August 6, Mendes began serving as the WWE.com correspondent for SmackDown in October. The same month, she went on maternity leave, and gave birth on February 13, 2016. On February 13, 2017, Mendes announced her ending career and retirement from WWE. External links Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Current Alumni